


Hanukkah you know city

by Hazazel



Series: Google recognition is messing up [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demiboy Tanaka, Drabble, Fluff, Other, look they're going on a date !, you just know something silly is going to go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/pseuds/Hazazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is – this is not a word Ryuu would have used two years ago but Daichi is adorable. Well, they did call Daichi adorable, but more to tease him and less to describe how utterly cute Daichi actually is.<br/>“So you're telling me you want to spend Christmas with me ?”</p>
<p>It's a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanukkah you know city

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yatotoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatotoro/gifts).



> Helloooo ! Another OS for the [google recognition post](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/post/142731883922/haikyuu-character-names-as-recognized-by-google) by [Yato](http://asian-otaku-diaries.tumblr.com/).  
> This time, Tanaka, Daichi, the Cold and mentions of Dog. I hope you enjoy !

Daichi is – this is not a word Ryuu would have used two years ago but Daichi is _adorable_. Well, they _did_ call Daichi adorable, but more to tease him and less to describe how _utterly cute_ Daichi actually is.

“So you're telling me you want to spend Christmas with me ?”

“Um, yeah ? I know you don't celebrate Christmas since you're Jewish but it's not like I'm Christian either so it's. More like. I don't know ? Spending the day together ?”

“You're asking me out on a date oh my God ! You look so uncomfortable !”

Ryuu is probably even more embarrassed and seriously doesn't know where they're pulling this confidence from but it seems to make Daichi even more flustered and _holy shit_ Suga would pay thousands for a picture of this. That they are not going to take because they can't discreetly pull out their phone with Daichi right in front of them, but also because they're a good potential datemate and they don't want to ruin the moment.

“That- uh, that would be amaze ! I mean great ! I'd like that.”

Ah, embarrassment makes a come back and Ryuu can't believe they just said _amaze_ out loud. Daichi must have been distracted because he doesn't comment, nodding very seriously instead. They talk about the time and place of the meeting. Daichi makes more flustered comments. Ryuu doesn't really say much, they don't trust their voice not to get too loud or worse, high pitched. They're both super excited.

 

**dragon boi** : yuuuuuu

**dragon boi** : plz i need help

**dragon boi** : daichi just legit asked me out on a date what do i even do

**dragon boi** : i said yes ofc but like WHAT DO I EVEN DO

**dragon boi** : shit i forgot u were w the annoying king today

**dragon boi** : ugh have fun loser

 

It's cold. Well, it is December, but it's cold for a December. Probably. Or, Ryuu has just been standing in the street for way too long, and their feet will fall off if not defrosted soon. They didn't really expect this, to be honest. Daichi – Daichi wouldn't stand them up, it's not their type. He probably had something important to do. And no battery so he didn't call.

Someone walks briskly in front of them again, a couple inches from their nose, and Ryuu almost considers leaving, texting Daichi to tell him they'll meet another day – _but that won't be Christmas_ , and it makes them bitter. They're at the right place, they're sure, right side of the street and everything. But Tokyo is such a big city and for all their _city boy_ talk, Ryuu does feel a little out of place in the narrow streets.

“Ryuu ! I'm so glad you're still here, I thought you'd have left already, gosh, I'm so sorry !”

 

**dragon boi** : noya can u believe that

**dragon boi** : daichi got lost IN HIS OWN CITY because he was PETTING DOGS

**dragon boi** : well new city but still HES SO LAME omg

**dragon boi** : noya i rly think im in love this is not just a crush omg what do i do

**betrayal** : u stop sending skype mssg on a date for a start????

**dragon boi** : now u answer! when ive spammed u like crazy for an hour while waiting ALONE in the COLD

**betrayal** : yea well tooru was here so

**betrayal** : anyway go back to the captain u dork

 

Daichi is sheepishly rubbing the back of his head – adorable, _adorable_ – and Ryuu wants to kiss him right here and there. And be the responsible one, for a change.

“You should stop making us cross the street to pet every dog we see, Daichi…”

“But she was so cute !”

“It was a good dog, I know, but we're lost again.”

“Oh, don't worry, I know where we are.”

Ryuu raises an eyebrow. Daichi rubs his neck again. And gets his phone to open Google Maps, because _yeah, they're lost again_.

 

**dragon cold** : ok first wtf is this name change it right now

**dragon cold** : and were lost again can u believe that

**dragon cold** : daichi used like half his internet on google maps and weve walked for like an hour

**dragon cold** : omg hes so cute i wanna kiss him rn

**betrayal** : stop talking abt dad like this ew ew

**dragon cold** : …omg ur right im dating dad

**betrayal** : im kinkshaming

**betrayal** : _> __dad n2_ _25_ _._ _1_ _2_ _.201_ _3_ _,_ _7:43_ _P_ _M:_ _We are not your dads, Yuu, no one is dating their dad_

_> dad n2 25._ _1_ _2.2013, 7:43_ _P_ _M: And Yahaba is not a mum can you stop this is getting weird_

**betrayal** : lol

**dragon cold** : ok were trying to get to the park before midnight ttyl

**betrayal** : have fun city boy

**dragon cold** : oh no u DIDNT

**betrayal** : LOL

**Author's Note:**

> \- You just know Noya will never ever be on his computer if he hasn't messaged you first and even then, you don't really know.  
> \- dad n2 is Ennoshita. Save Ennoshita. Mum n2 is Kinoshita and no one saw it coming.  
> \- Tanaka, first year: “Wow future Captain Daichi is adorable missing his receives” *loud snorting* vs Tanaka, third year: *sends prayer hands emojis to Noya every time Daichi moves a muscle*  
> \- I'm not Jewish and I know nothing of Hanukkah that I haven't learned from Wikipedia so I chose to interpret it as Christmas instead (and ended up not talking about Christmas…) but do look it up, it's very interesting to learn about !  
> \- Tanaka's grandparents came to Japan, and his parents, even though they're Jewish as well, aren't very religious. They still celebrate most Jewish holidays because it brings the whole family together from overseas. (I kind of have that with my Lebanese family, Skype Christmas !)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading !


End file.
